


50 shades of demons

by Jakedirkshipper



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demons, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Tail Sex, Tails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakedirkshipper/pseuds/Jakedirkshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rin and Mephisto get friendly~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay let’s start from the beginning shall we? It all started after I finally graduated from exwire to exorcist. I was so excited to finally be able to be qualified to be an exorcist that I lost sight of the reason I wanted to be an exorcist in the first place. Revenge, Redemption, to protect those I loved. Somehow I lost those goals. It soon became about me trying to manipulate my powers so I could become a better exorcist than anyone else. I foolishly lost sight of what fuelled my ego in defeating Satan. I guess I got cocky, rushed into it too fast. But I soon had the sense slapped back into me by Mephisto who had, had enough of me acting like hot shit. When I was practicing how to use my flames to control animals in a field close to the dorms but far away from any prying eyes I didn’t notice the presence of someone looming behind me. Mephisto slapped the back of my head as hard as possible  
“Owowo was that really necessary?”  
“I had hoped for so much more than this Rin. You’re better than trying to control wild life. I thought you didn’t want to be like Satan”  
“I don’t and I’m acting nothing like him! I’m just trying to further my skills so Satan can’t throw any tricks at me!”  
“Excuses, excuses. What happened to the hyper, interesting little rat I took in for your father?”  
“What are you talking about Mephisto I’m not doing anything!”  
“Other than borderline possessing helpless animals and making they bend to your will. What happened to being the best and beating the shit out of Satan?”  
“That’s still my plan just lay off would ya I’m not doing anyone any harm”  
“Other than yourself. You know the more you use the power the more you become attached to it so why doom yourself?”  
“… Uuuuuuugh I hate it when you’re right! But yeah… I need to stop using my powers… it’s for the best damnit”  
He smirked and patted my hair down gently, looming over me  
“What? You think you’re so good just because you’re right? Geez egotistical much?”  
“No I’m just wondering what you’d look like naked and moaning my name as loud as possible as I make you lose control of yourself”  
His finger pulled my chin up to look him deep in the eye. My blush spread over my face and I pulled back  
“W-w-w-what the hell you pervert!!”  
“Heh at least I got one of my wishes. Hey I had to try. Stealing the essence of Satan’s son would be a true miracle wouldn’t it? I’d like to taste that true untamed power but not yet. You’re not ready quite yet~ keep training.”  
“w-what do you have planned for me? Guh! No way are you planning to…”  
He nodded and I backed away”  
“No w-way back up! Now or else!”  
“Or else what? You’re going to run to your brother and ask for protection? ~ He’d never help you if your enemy was me okay? ~ c’mon just show me how untamed and animalistic you can really become you monster.”  
His hands ran under my shirt and pulled it up; I flinched back and growled my blue flames started up. He chuckled and stood up, walking off  
“So easy. Learn to control your flame and then maybe we can play~ heh”  
“D-damn pervert how dare he! Grrr”  
I got up, flames ceasing I slowly made my way home, limping slightly because it felt so weird… I’ve had a few boners before but never anything like this. It actually hurt. I walked into my dorm and walked right past my room. No way was I going in there. What if Yukio was there? I walked up into one of the other rooms and sat down. Taking a deep breath in I trailed my hand down to the lining of my boxers to fiddle with them, my face going completely red my hand finally disappeared into my boxers. It made me sick to think that I was jerking off to that bastard but the more I thought about it my cock would throb more and more. So bad that it began to hurt so I sped up and before I knew it I was rubbing my cock vigorously and panting out, pulling my shirt into my mouth to keep myself quiet and to keep it out of the way. My eyes hazed over and my head fell back. Damn why does it feel so good now? Especially thinking about him. Damnit mephisto.  
“M-mephisto… ngh!!”  
“You called? ~”  
“WHAT THE FUCK?! GET OUT!!”  
“You’re the one who called me. Mm lost control yet? Thinking about me?”  
He hoisted me into his lap and I panicked but he whispered gently into my ear  
“Don’t worry I know you’re not ready for me yet I just thought I might help~ continue, please. I’ll just sit here and whisper sweet words into your ear to make you all the more desperate for me”  
I was so close to hitting him but his voice made me melt. My hand instinctively went faster and my body became tense and shaky  
“W-want more”  
“Not yet Rin. Good things come to those who are patient”  
“I-I’m not patient! Guh… what the fuck did you do to my body?!”

“Nothing~ that’s the fun part you did this all by yourself but I’d be glad to help you get off. C’mon moan my name.”  
“Ngh~ p-please it’s not enough!!”  
I watched him pout before feeling his hands trail all over my body, making their way down to my legs he spread them open and pulled my hand out of my pants  
“Fine, fine just this once I’ll humour you but you’ll owe me”  
I nod, not really caring. He pulled my pants down with no hesitation and messed around with the hard tip that was clearly visible through my boxers. My head fell back as my entire body just succumbed to his touch, hips moving and gyrating with his hands. He began to grope at my crotch, kneading me roughly. I watched the wet patch begin to grow across the underwear where my head was. It made me drool and buck into his hand earning myself a bite on the neck. He became rougher and slid his hand down into my underwear, speeding up with his hand and oh dear god it felt amazing. I let out a shaky moan and clung onto his coat but he didn’t let up. I let out a high pitched moan and came  
“M-Mephisto!!”  
My tense body finally relaxed and he laid back, still gently rubbing me he stroked my hair yet all I did was pant and shudder. Finally he pulled my pants up, cleaned off his hand and laid me down  
“Well I gotta go~ if you need me”  
He flicked a key at me and chuckled  
“Anytime anywhere. Use it. Well. Bye~”  
He jumped out the window and I ran to it  
“Oi! Get back here! You can’t just do that to me then leave!!!”  
Yukio ran in and looked around desperately  
“I heard a scream you okay Rin?!”  
“… yeah… hey Yukio can I have my own room considering that you don’t have to keep an eye on me anymore?”  
“What? You don’t want to share a room with me anymore?”  
“No I don’t. I just… what if I bring a girl home? I want my privacy. I want this room”  
“… Yeah… I can see where you’re coming from. You can have the room next to ours”  
“No Yukio I want this one”  
“Oh… yeah fine...”  
He seemed kind of depressed. Why was I doing this to him? It wasn’t for Mephisto right? Yeah right  
“I’ll get my stuff and move in right away!”  
“Have fun...”


	2. Rin's worst nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to add in a little bit of teincest

When my room was finally set up I was excited to sleep in there and I got my wish quickly. The night came quickly and I got into my bed, looking around at the dark empty room you’d think I’d be used to sleeping without my brother because he is always out on patrol or something but it was honestly scary. Like a small child I cowered under the blanket and looked around at the shadows of my figures hanging from the room that were formed by the moon light drowned in the room. The sound of something creaking triggered me to grab my sword and aim it at the door. My door slowly slid open and large claws scraped down the door and the only sound that was heard was a dark growl. I get out of my bed and slowly walk to the door only to be attacked down by some demon dog, long sharp teeth sunk into my neck. I tried to get him off of me. I hit him with the handle of the sword and he slid across the floor. I covered my neck and went to attack him but he vanished. I ran to Yukio’s room and opened the door, bleeding and growling  
“Yukio I need some stitches…”  
“Woa! What happened to you oh my god are you okay?! Come here I’ll help you okay?”  
I walked to his bed and he walked out, coming back with a kit he began to clean the wound that was already starting to heal. He stitched what needed extra help and sighed  
“Honestly explain to me how this happened”  
“Well… I got attacked by this demon dog with huge claws, massive fangs and the ability to open doors”  
“a hell hound… damnit why now this is really, really bad.”  
“Why? What’s so bad about a hell hound I can take them.”  
“It’s not that it means Satan’s taking an interest in you and he is testing your power. You didn’t draw your sword did you?!”  
“No but I hit it with the handle of my sword”  
“Oh thank god! You aren’t to use that sword again till I am sure that Satan isn’t testing you…”

“No way! You aren’t my dad you can’t make me”  
“Not even dad could make you but”  
He took my sword and kept it out of my reach   
“Hey!!! Give it back damnit”  
“Not until I know that Satan isn’t testing your power I said! Now, grab your things you’re moving in with me again!”  
“No way! I finally got my own room and I like it that way!”  
“Why are you hell bent on having your own room?!”  
“Why are you hell bent on forcing me to stay in this room?!”  
He went silent and clenched his fists before growling and grabbing me by my collar, lifting me off of the bed he forced his lips to mine and held me there. I struggled a little before melting into the kiss, eyes closing tightly as I ran my hands through his hair. His hands wrapped around my waist and he held me closer  
“Why do you think I turn down all those girls you idiot?”  
“Uh... But we’re brothers this is so wrong get your hands off me damnit!”  
I scratched down his face and struggled but he just took it as an invitation to kiss me again, tugging lightly on my tail he pushed me back onto the bed and undid his tie to tie my hands above my head and tie it to the beds head  
“Y-Y-Yukio quit it… I-it isn’t funny anymore damnit”  
“It was never a joke damnit. Now keep quiet or I’ll gag you”  
“What... what happened to my cry baby brother? This isn’t like you!”  
“I smelt him on you”  
His hands held me still as he moved himself between my legs, he took in my scent and growled deeply  
“I know what he did to you and I don’t like it. That should have been me!”   
He licked over the mark where Mephisto bit me and growled  
“He got his filthy scent all over you and I’m going to fix it. Right now”  
“Woa no Yukio get a hold of yourself I really don’t want this!”  
“But you wanted it when it was Mephisto?”  
“… well… no not really”  
“Then you’ll be semi used to this treatment. Keep still for me”  
He unbuttoned my shirt one button at a time, running cold fingers down my stomach it made me shudder and let out a light groan. I tried struggling one last time before shrieking out when I felt his moist tongue slide down my v-line and make its way to my throbbing cock. I took a sharp breath in and moaned loudly, trying to close my legs as he sucked on my tip. He pulled up, a small string of saliva connected us for a short moment before he growled and spread my legs open almost painfully wide then went back down on me, licking up and down my shaft and sucking gently on my balls. My moans shook and cracked before I arched my back  
“W-why? This is so wrong! You’re my brother Yukio! It’s different with mephisto but you’re my brother oh god!!”  
“I don’t like what’s mine being touched. He touched you indecently and you’re mine! Say it. Tell me that you belong to me!”  
“Yukio you’re crazy! Get off of me already this isn’t like y-you... oh no… stop!! I don’t want to cum in my brother’s mouth!!”  
It was much too late for that because just as I said that I released in his mouth, shaking and whining I was finally allowed to close my legs. Yukio swallowed and growled gently, kissing my neck and rubbing my hips  
“Mine… Rin you’re mine and I won’t let him take that title away from me”  
He kissed me and got up leaving me confused and tied to the bed. He returned late at night and crawled into bed with me, gagging me and ignoring my struggles he held me till sunrise. I woke still tied to the bed and groaned out. An anxious Yukio walked in with a bowel of Ramen. He took the gag out and fed me the bowl then sat there for about half an hour just stroking my hair. Finally he got up and walked to the door  
“I have to go on patrol. I’ll call in sick for you. Don’t go anywhere”  
He left and quickly I became bored. The day went past and I noticed that I became aroused at nothing. It was like I was in heat. A noise or even a scent and suddenly doing. Wait… is that what’d gotten into everyone? I have to find a way to stop this and now before I become the rape victim of my own brother


	3. scratches on my back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> threesome *drools*

I managed to chew through the tie and ran to my room, grabbing Mephesto’s key I unlocked the door and ran into his room. It was dark and was very quiet. I walked in and shut the door. I walked over to the lump that I assumed was the sleeping Mephisto and went to shake him but a voice rang quickly  
“Don’t he isn’t a morning person.”  
I spun around and stared for a second at Amaimon. I backed up and growled  
“What do you want? I don’t want any business with you”  
“Mhmm I know but you’re here for my brother so why huh? By the smell of it you’re in the first stages of heat”  
“y-you know how heat works in demons? Well… err stupid question… anyway can you explain it to me?”  
“Of course I can~ come here sit down”  
His smirk set off a warning flag in my head but I had to know. I sat down and he sat beside me, head falling back to look at the roof  
“You’re lucky you’re finding out while you’re only in stage one. If you were in stage two your brother would have fucked you by now Haha how fun. In a few days the scent will be strong enough that he will lose control. And every other demon around you~ all but Mephisto. He is too strong for that. Although if you asked nicely enough he’d be glad to oblige~ mmm though you’re smell is so strong he may lose control~”  
He pushed me beck, taking in my scent. Dirty bastard. No way in hell was I going to be molested again. I struggled and somehow ended face down with his hands roaming all over my hips. He grinded down on me and nibbled all over my neck, holding me in place  
“LET GO OF ME ALREADY AMAIMON!! MEPHISTO HELP!!”  
“He is a heavy sleeper Rin. Should have mentioned that~ now let’s see here.”  
He reached his hand into my pants and began to pump along my shaft making me grow erect and throb. Damnit I hated heat. He held up my hips and grinded harder, moaning out shakily in my ear. It kind of sounded hot. The harder he went the more desperate he became. It felt amazing. Till the claws came out. He scratched down my back and I yelped out  
“Oi! Watch the claws damn you!!”  
“Call me daddy”  
“E-excuse me?!”  
“Do it now and I’ll make you feel amazing!”  
“N-ngh daddy…”  
He moaned out in my ear and tried to rip my pants open. I growled at him  
“Don’t you fucking dare you’re not animalistic pull them down”  
“Don’t tell me what to do brat”  
He ripped a hole strait down my pants and hoisted me up by my throat and held me there, rubbing me rougher before trying to get his cock into the hole. I shuddered and came. He halted everything and growled in my ear  
“Did you just cum without permission?”  
I nod and feel his claws at my throat but everything stopped the moment when Mephisto pulled him back and tripped him to the floor. He grabbed me by my waist and glared at me making me gulp  
“Two others? I had you first and now they got their grubby scent all over you”  
He clicked his tongue and glaring down at Amaimon, picking me up to sit in his lap   
“Looks like I’ll have to keep a close eye on you. Amaimon you keep your hands off of Rin he is mine”  
Something began to sting badly on my back. It burned like flames and made me whimper out  
“h-hey don’t mark him that’s unfair!”  
“No what’s unfair is my scent was on him and you two took it upon yourselves to screw that up. Now I’ve marked him so there is no way that you can mistake that he is my property and if either you or Yukio touch him I have the right to take him away and hide him until his heat is over. If I’ve said it once I’ve said it a million times I want what I want and if I want something I will stop at nothing to keep it souly mine”  
He growled yet he backed off. Mephisto held me tightly. He took in my scent and I growled deeply  
“You just want me because I’m in heat you don’t really love me do you”  
“I dunno wanna find out? ~ C’mon let me show you”  
He shooed amaimon and pulled me up to my feet then sat down, licking my crotch roughly  
“y-you think that’ll work? I’ve had my cock sucked by my brother!”  
“wow someone’s snippy. Maybe I should leave you to Amaimon. Let him rape you into submission”  
“you wouldn’t. you already said that you like to keep what’s yours souly yours. Not that I’m yours”  
“it was all talk. If you know what’s best for you you’d shut up or I will let him”  
“I’m calling your bluff”  
“Amaimon! Come.”  
I stood my ground thinking that he wouldn’t go through with it. Amaimon ran in and gave him a weird look. Mephisto nodded and I gulped. He walked up to me and pressed his palm to my stomach. Mephisto held me still as it began to burn  
“O-OW GET IT OFF GET HIM OFF”  
“you chose this!!~ Haha burn!”  
“oi I’m only letting you borrow him so he will take me seriously so be gentle”  
He pulled his hand back and nodded. He threw me to the bed and put my head in his lap, stroking my hair while Amaimon pulled my pants down and licked over my stomach  
“are you sure? He isn’t in stage two so it’s gonna hurt badly”  
“I don’t care this will teach him to not take me lightly.”  
“w-wait… Mephisto no no! I’m sorry you’re not actually gonna let him!”  
“too late Rin I got Amaimon all excited and I’m not bending over.”  
I rolled over, and tried to crawl away but Mephisto pulled me back and held me in place, his tail wrapping around mine as he held me tightly. Amaimon licked over my untouched puckered hole  
“Guh!! No M-Mephisto please i-I don’t want this let me stay a virgin p-please”  
“no can do. Just hold me and moan~”  
Amaimon kept licking me till he was content it was enough then mounted me. My heart stopped at that moment and I hid my face in Mephisto’s chest as he slowly pushed his tip in. I began to drool lightly and hissed in pain as his thick, throbbing cock slid in deeper by inch before I felt his hilt. I began to shudder and whimper but Mephisto took my face into his hands. He kissed me deeply and Amaimon began to thrust very gently. It was so very painful I couldn’t take it’ I screamed out and drooled. The pain melted away instantly when he hit my prostate. I went silent for a few seconds before crying out in pleasure, blushing deeply. Amaimon grabbed my hips and went in as hard as he pleased. I devoured Mephisto in a deep kiss, Amaimon moaning heavily in my ear. My cock was twitching and I began shaking on Mephisto's bottom lip   
“Rin call me daddy”  
“M-mhmm yes daddy oh god YES!”  
“Daddy? Hmm fine call me master Rin. Moan for your master”  
“Y-yes master~ ngh kiss me I want to melt in your touch!”  
He chuckled and kissed me deeply, pulling me up as Amaimon went harder against my poor prostate. He huffed in my ear before shuddering. He came inside me and I let out a small squeak  
“M-may I daddy??”  
“Not yet I want you on the verge of breaking before you cum got that?”  
I nodded and went back to kissing Mephisto. He began stroking me just to be a tease. I whimpered  
“D-daddy, master Please now!!”  
“What do you say Daddy? ~”  
“Hmm I think he’s earned it.”  
He leaned down to my ear and helped Mephisto stroke, moaning gently  
“Cum”  
I moaned and came over Mephosto, shaking and panting hard. They pulled me down and Amaimon pulled out. They both yawned and I joined them  
“No patrol today. Rest with your master and daddy for today that’s an order”  
I nod and cuddle into Mephisto, Amaimon snuggling into my back. Maybe this isn’t gonna be a bad thing


	4. Heat hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's heat is rapidly approaching and he is starting to feel it. and will Yukio be able to prove that his love is as genuine as he says it is or has Mephisto finally won?  
> double penetration!

when i woke up it was with Amaimon still clinging to me, Mephisto missing. I pryed Amiamon from me and walked to the mirror, taking a look at my back. there was a large pentagram burned into the flesh of my back. this must have been Mephistos way of claiming me. I took the key and opened the door to Yukios room. he was on the bed, face in his hands. the moment he saw me he jumped up and hugged me. I of course flinched back   
"rin! thank god I'm so sorry I don't know what got into me!!"   
"let me stop you there Yukio. it's not your fault I am in heat. it made you a bit nuts though some things were said... you really like me huh?"   
"yeah... you probably think I'm a creep though"   
"hey... you're still my brother and we'll get through this toge-- NGH!!!"   
I fell to my knees, a mass of pain flooding through my body at a painful rate. I wanted to puke. it drew tears to my eyes as the pain began to weaken finally   
"RIN?!? ANSWER ME!"   
When my senses came back I was on Yukios bed with a cool cloth over my forehead, Mephisto, Shima, Shiemi, Yukio, Miwa, Bon and Izumo crowded around the bed, looking at me in shock and awe   
"guys he is awake"   
Shiemi shouted in excitement. some cheered while others took a sigh of relief   
"had us scared for a while there ni-San"   
"Yukio... what happened?.."   
"let's discuss that in privacy. everyone besides Yukio and Rin. leave"   
they wished me well and left the building. there was a thick lump in my throat as i asked   
"what exactly happened to me back there?"   
"nothing bad. stage two is rapidly approaching. you need to rest for the day. Yukio i trust that you'll keep your hands off of Rin"   
I watched Yukio snarl at Mephisto and he stood tall, facing Mephisto   
"I know it was you who marked his back and you had better unmark him because if you don't I will come after you. Rin is my brother and I know he can do better than you"   
"oh so someone like you? someone who rarely listens to him, someone who is never on his side and someone who he can not confide in. someone who is unstable and not ready to step up to the challenge of taking care or even showing Rin love in public!"   
"oh yeah? that may have been the case before but before I didn't have any competition for him. why don't we let rin decide? we'll show him what we have to offer during hie heat then after he can choose who he wants?"   
"brilliant idea."   
they shook hands and I couldn't help feeling a bit left out. i groaned a little and their attention was back on me. my head is spinning and my body contracting. my head fell back and I let out a soft moan. the two going silent before both erupting in unison   
"dibs!"   
i had shivers running throughout my body as I groaned out desperately   
"both~ p-please both of you"   
their faces heated up as Yukio sat beside me and stroked my hips   
"Rin..."   
he lent in and kissed me as I felt Memphis to join me on the bed, hands trailing up my thighs to meet my crotch. his hand began to rub me as Yukio rested my head in his lap. I unzipped his pants and pulled out his soft cock and began to suck on the base. Mephisto in an aroused and rushed fashion ripped off my pants and boxers. hoisting my hips to be flush with his. he began to grind desperately on me and rub my slowly hardening cock   
"ngh~ yes~ m-master~"   
"the fuck? w-woa!!"   
i took Yukios semi hard length into my mouth and began to suck vigorously on him while mephisto began to stroke me rougher. my legs jolted and my breathing became ragged.   
"nngh~ Mephisto... put it in"   
"are you sure? it'll hurt"   
"does it look like i care?"   
i rolled over to my hands and knees, taking Yukio in fully. I listened to Mephisto sighing once before i felt his fingers begin to probe me. I felt my insides stretch and contract around his fingers making me lust for him even more. my cock twitched and my body reacted well to his fingers. finally he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his throbbing cock. it hurt for him to penetrate but once he began to move all of the pain melted into sticky, lustful pleasure   
"m-master~ don't stop it feels so good!!~"   
I listened to Yukio moan out desperately and grip my hair. a slight wet sound caught my attention. I lifted my head and looked up to Yukio and Mephisto making out above me. they were at each others throats and just like that they were making out. Mephisto gently took my head and pushed it back down on Yukios crotch as he sped up to a orgasmic speed. my body reacting well to his rough treatment. my eyes rolled back as I gave Yukio the best treatment I could. Mephisto going as hard as he pleased inside of me. his hips hitting my ass, giving off an erotic slapping sound and his hands gripping tighter and tighter on my hips. the two boys above me going at it like two horny animals. I soon felt my mouth fill up with a warm bitter fluid. I pulled up and went to spit it out but Mephisto grabbed my jaw and held it shut   
"swallow~"   
I growled at him and he shoved his cock in deeply, purposely hitting my prostate. fucking power freak. I swallowed Yukios cum being rewarded by mephisto speeding up and making my body feel light and weak. Yukio pulled me up and started to make out with me, moaning out. yukio held me tightly and groaned in my mouth, moving away from the kiss to bite into my neck deeply   
"ah yes~ Yukio bite me again"   
Yukio moaned out in my ear, body shaking as Mephisto rammed in. I collapsed in Yukios arms and he began to panic   
"oi! Be gentle with him he Isn't in stage two yet!"   
"I don't hear him complaining~ only moaning out how much he wants his master to go harder inside him"   
"shut up!! B-both at once..."   
"Rin no that's dangerous. You could hurt yourself..."   
"see? There he goes again ruining all your fun. That's why I'd be better for you."   
"that's it! ya know what? Fine"   
Yukio's large hands grabbed my hips and pulled me up and began to nudge himself in with Mephisto. It hurt badly and my body pulsed with pain but it raced with pleasure. I began to drool and pant like a dog in heat. Moving my hips with the two others they moaned in unison then shot each other a glare, beginning to compete for pleasure, moving out of rhythm with each other. at that point I felt my whole body melt. I let out a huge moan and gripped Yukio's shoulders, pushing myself deeper on Mephisto's cock while Yukio didn't stop. I wanted to die but I also felt so fulfilled and full. My body reacted well for having two men ravish me as they so pleased. at that point I noticed how throbbing and desperate my cock was. Iit was aching for a release. I began to whine and whimper   
"m-master... Yukio please I can't take much more of this...."   
They continued to glare at each other but still acknowledge me, both in unison saying   
"no"   
"… and you two fight so much... you seem to make up your mind easily on when I can c-c-AH THERE"   
Yukio smirked and held me tightly as he abused my prostate with no remorse. It felt amazing and I felt on cloud 9 till I was at my limit   
"please!!!"   
They went silent for a moment before nodding to each other, stroking me together they moaned in my ear and Mephisto held his thumb over my tip. I groaned out before shrieking   
"this is torture!! Just let me cum already!!"   
Finally Mephisto removed his thumb and I was given the go ahead to cum. I finally released, my tightening making the two moan and cum along with me. We stayed in our position, Mephisto looming over me, I remained in Yukio's lap while Yukio laid back on the bed and panted roughly, holding my hips tightly before Yukio broke the panting silence   
"for angry competitive sex that was so hot"   
Mephisto continued to pant in my ear before pulling out   
"agreed. But it won't be the same next time. I'll take him every first day you take him every second. ill take him now"   
"no way I want him now"   
"well isn’t that a shame because you suddenly have patrol"   
"… I hate you. Rin you're gonna go with Mephisto for the night. I'll pick you up tomorrow but for now you have to go with him."   
I was still riding off my sexual high, absent mindedly nodding. Mephisto picked me up and helped me get dressed. He took out a key and opened the door to his office where Amaimon was. He sat in his armchair and sat me in his lap. His smirk showed he was up to no good   
"hey Rin. you might not have the energy for it but how about we go out on the town for a while?"   
I nod. A little bit of fresh air could be good for me. he picked me up and walked to a door, taking out a strange golden key he placed into the lock and turned the key. It unlocked the door to a nice looking café that I swore I had seen before. I sat down at a table and Mephisto joined me on the other side of the table   
"you can have anything you want off of the menu."   
"I want..."   
I scanned through the menu before hearing a familiar giggle. Looking over I saw Shiemi and Yukio. They looked close. Happy. Like how a couple should look. Not brothers.... my eyes began to water as I realized where this cafe was. This was where we usually do patrol. I began to sob with the realization that I could never be with Yukio. not like this. Not my brother   
"I'm sorry I had to drag you here to witness this but I assumed you already knew that you and Yukio could never work. so instead of him breaking your heart have someone who knows for a fact they love you and won't figure out it's a phase and break your heart. Someone mature and knows what he wants. Someone who can make you happy. Someone like me. What do you say?"   
i wiped my eyes, my focus on Shiemi and Yukio. it broke me to think that he was right but he was. i suddenly hugged him tightly, crying into him   
"o-okay... I choose you Mephisto... don't break my heart"   
"good choice and you don't have to worry about that. Unlike Yukio I know what I want. And I know it's you. Now wipe those tears. Let's have a nice night out to celebrate."   
"alright..."


	5. alls fair in love and war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okey this one is SFW but it is contributing to some massive plot points. date with mephisto and the begginning of a very sadistic bon *eyebrow wiggle* *evil laugh* enjoy

Although it was tough to admit, on some level I had always known that myself and yukio would never work out. It was a never fleeting feeling itching in the back of my mind. Though I tried to ignore it, it would always peer its ugly face back into my life. Tonight, was the first instance where Mephisto had shown me that maybe it was indeed best to just move on. The night continued without notice of my pathetic worry and plea for this to be some kind of fiction. That somehow, Yukio would come through for me. My heart bled at the thought but I knew that this had to be the end of my childish dreaming. I knew that if I were to be truly happy, Mephisto had to be the one that I needed to choose. Not that the idea was of any distaste to me. I just wish that somehow Mephisto and Yukio would merge into one person. But that would be too easy. Wouldn’t it?...  
"am I being ignored?"  
A soft, gentle tone brought me out of my day dream as I stared up to soft expecting eyes as I realised. He had been talking to me  
"oh uhm... I'm sorry you were saying?"  
"I said would you like to go to the parade. Get your mind off of yukio. We could have a fun time and forget about any worries. What do ya say kiddo?"  
"I say when you call me kiddo it makes me wanna kick you"  
He chuckled with a deep rumble. Yes, this was the man I wanted... I hope. The festival was bright and bustling, couples all around and people for miles. We walked down a long stretch of various stalls and games till a small demon plushie at a ball toss caught my attention. He smiled and pulled me over by my wrist  
"watch and learn"  
He paid for three balls and with a single effortless throw knocked them down with the first ball, earning him a plushie from the top. The demon I wanted was chosen and handed to me. A soft blush spread across my cheeks followed by a warming smile  
"thank you!"  
He nodded his head and once again took my by the hand. We continued on though the stretch as the bright colors illuminated our path. Bright colors and people dressed up and having fun. This was great. We took a turn away from the crowds and to a near by bench. Mephisto sat down and offered me a seat. I gladly took it as he wrapped an arm around me  
"you know Rin, I used to come here to stare up at the stars when I was young, before I met your father... before I was an exorcist. When I was a troubled child id sit here and contemplate on using my powers and escaping this reached town... im glad I didn’t. I would have never met your father and by extension, you."  
He leaned his head on me and smiled. I leaned my head on him and closed my eyes before hearing a faint growl. Both myself and Mephisto turned around but it was too late. I was attacked to the ground by a hell hound.  
"I don't have it!!"  
Mephisto tore the hound from me and drew his cane  
"rin! Go get yukio! Hes still on patrol!!"  
"b-but!"  
"just do it!"  
I backed away as Mephisto was attacked. I watched large anamalistic canines sink into his shoulder as he groaned out in pain

"Mephisto!!!"  
"go get your brother il be okay. GO"  
I continued backing away before turning and making a break for it. I couldn’t believe that I ran but I was in shock. I skidded into the alley way where Shiemi and Yukio were patrolling, out of breath and shaking. I hadnt known that tears had stained my face until I felt the cool stil breeze blow on my wet cheeks. Yukio stared before running towards me and catching me as I stammered  
"what happened rin!?"  
"t-the hell hound! It attacked me... its fighting with mephisto! Give me my sword yukio I need to save him!!!"  
He passed me over to shiemi to calm down and made a break for it, I ran after him, showing him where mephisto was. Shiemi and bon following along. The hound was gone but mephisto was in bad shape, holding his bloodied shoulder and the stained plushie. I couldn’t help myself. I ran up to mephisto and hugged him, knowing I had b=hurt him by the pained hiss he made. But I didn’t care. Yukio tore me from him and began to evaluate his wounds as bon and shiemi tried to distract me so I wouldn’t get in the way but I knew this was all my fault. I backed away from them before taking off. I didn’t know where I was headed or where my destination was but it wasn’t there. Not with them. Not after hurting mephisto. I ducked into an alley to take a breather and slid to the floor, hearing a voice almost echo in the alley  
"hurting the ones you love hurts you the most doesn’t it?"  
I growled knowing who it was. I couldn’t see him but I didn’t need to, to recognize the voice  
"how dare you talk to me. It was your fault that mephistos hurt in the first place"  
"yes. But you see, he was a failure. You, my son. You harness the true power in your rage and untamable flame. With you by my side the world would bow by our feet"  
"I don’t want that! I know you, youre known for making shotty deals anyway"  
"you sell me short son, get to know me. You could protect everyone~ no one would ever be in harms way again as long as your around. Plus- im sure if I pull some strings I could bring back that little priest for you"  
"rin?..."  
I heard it. My dads voice. Suddenly he was standing directly in front of I knew it was him. His grey hair, tall stature. The way he smiled at me with loving and understanding eyes  
"old man!!"  
I ran into his arms and embraced him before feeling the figure morph in my arms. I stepped back to see an unfamiliar person. I was confused before the familiar voice rang  
"don’t be afraid this is my temporary human form. So, what do you say? I bring back that dumb old man of yours and you to a small insignificant task for me"  
He put his hand on my shoulder which I promptly slapped away  
"listen I have no interest in making a deal with the devil but... for the old man... what do you need?'  
I watched his sadistic smirk grow  
-meanwhile with mephisto,yukio, shiemi and bon-  
The group searched high and low for the little demon boy, having lost all sight of him the moment he decided to run away. Yukio was obviously fretting. Mephisto sighed deeply and rubbed his temples 

"okay, I think it would be easiest to just split up. We can cover more ground and one of us is bound to find him someway or another. If anyone finds him bring him back here. Hes coming home with me"  
Yukio glared daggers at Mephisto  
"yeah because we all know how great he was when he was with you, when we find rin he is coming home with me where he belongs. I wont take anything else as an answer. Damnit!"  
Both men were in a deep competition, so absorbed with their own petty bicker that they hadn't noticed shiemi and bon had already split up to go and look for rin themselves.  
-back to rin-  
"so let me get this strait... Mephisto is hiding a trinket, you want it for some reason... all I have to do is get it and you'll bring the old man back... no tricks?"  
"no tricks. Bring me that trinket and the priest will be back."  
"why do you want it in the first place?..."  
"it was mine. He stole it from me. Now im going to make the one he loves betray him. You know, so we're on equal grounds"  
I was confused but still nodded. This didn't sound too bad and I get the old man back in my life. It’s a win-win situation. I bite my lip and he vanished from my sight. 

"get the trinket. Got it. Black skull necklace with purple glowing eyes. how hard can this be?..."  
I bite my lip thinking over how I could ask mephisto about it without seeming guilty. After all Mephisto isn't dumb. I rubbed my head before hearing my name being called. That’s right, I had run away from the group. Quickly I composed myself as I saw bon wonder into the alley. When he caught sight of me he ran over. Bon did not look happy which made me gulp  
"you had everyone so worried! Whats with you? Suddenly running off like that?! Why are mephisto and yukio acting so weird!"  
He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me close, I trembled thinking he'd hit me but instead I felt warmth. Bon was... hugging me?  
"uhm... okay? Im sorry"  
"jesus kid I thought someone had killed you"  
I slapped him off me and pouted  
"im not a kid damnit!"  
"rin... please for the love of god explain whats happening"  
"… well..."  
"don’t fucking lie to me."  
"im... in a demonized state of heat... which means all of the other demons around me feel it... hard"  
"and so that’s whats driven everyone up the wall huh? Think itll all end when youre out of heat?.."  
"geez I hope so but the problem is... its affecting me too..."  
He was silent for more time than I was comfortable with. He was up to something  
"so you're saying... youre like some kind of dog in heat. Youd lift your tail for anyone who will please you?"  
"not yet but that’s what im told stage two is gonna be like..."  
"oh. When is stage two?"  
"very close and rapidly approaching..."  
"excellent"  
"huh?"  
I felt something blunt hit the back of my head. The world drained of color, light and hope. When I opened my eyes next I was in an unfamiliar bed. I sat up but soon felt something around my neck  
"wah..."  
I felt across a collar locked to my neck, attached to a chain which was bolted to the wall. In a panic I stood and started to tug hard on the chains. I didn’t know where I was or to whom was my captor but I was not staying to find out. I placed my foot to the wall and tugged hard before feeling a sharp electrical shock travel up my arm. I yelped and fell back. Bon entered the room and chuckled deeply  
"its cursed rin. You cant get it off"  
Every muscle in my body relaxed 

"oh thank god! Bon help me with this some lunatic chained me to the wall"  
"I know. I did"  
I froze, face showing utter betrayal  
"bon... why?"  
I noticed his hands start to pull at his belt till it slipped off. He folded it in half then cracked it making me jump  
"why? Why not? I wanna help you with your heat. Cmon demon boy. Lift your tail~"


	6. the calm before the storm

As he approached at a slow and painfully ominous speed I shot back against the wall and trembled, my tail curling down my leg. He got on the bed and grabbed me by the chain, sitting back he yanked me over his lap. I trembled and went to run before feeling a sharp burning sensation to my ass. I yelped as he raised his belt and in one swift and painful move cracked it across my smooth backside. I yelped and felt him shiver. He yanked my hands to the metal eye bolts that were drilled into the wall and cuffed me to them. With my hands no longer, a possible obstruction he pulled my pants down. He hummed darkly   
"damn rin~ so soft~ I'm gonna bruise you up so nicely"   
He smirked and started to whip me again. A large bruise forming from his belt hitting continuously in the same place but oddly I felt myself hardening. He smirked and bit me   
"masochist huh? This just got a whole lot better for me~"   
I panicked knowing that he was going to be a lot rougher but to be honest it felt amazing. I bit my lip as bon pulled me up by my hair, undoing the cuffs he pulled me back by my tail and sat me in his lap, large cold hands spreading my legs as he began to firmly massage my groin while biting my shoulder. I whined loudly but he refused to stop, his strong large stature showing me the utmost dominance though I felt no desire to repent, instead I pulled him closer and moaned. This had to be stage two... right? His large rough hands pulled my shirt up and seconds after freezing metal was clamped down on them. He snickered and moaned in my ear   
"you like it"   
I couldn’t hide it anymore. The pleasure was taking over me and as if that was enough he decided it was time to put my body through more torture, bending me over he started to push my tail inside me. I yelped knowing where this was going but my tail being such a sensitive appendage I couldn’t help but moan. It took me by surprise but bon was pretty gentle in doing this, letting me get adjusted to my own appendage and even rubbing my hips if I whined too loudly. He was truly being caring and it was a strange but welcomed change to how he was before. But it was short lived as my tail was suddenly delved in deeper, my ears pinning back as the pain and pleasure swirled together in perfect harmony, his biting continuing lower till he sunk his teeth into my fleshy ass. I let out a blood curdling yelp as blood seeped from the wound. He licked his lips and belted me again before pushing inside me, not bothering to remove my tail. He pinned my hands above my head and snickered, licking my ear lobe   
"now, if you're a good boy I'll take good care of your desires and needs and my after care is perfection. Just don’t try and run away and you'll get this treatment every day. Now doesn’t that sound nice my slutty little demon?"   
I wanted to shake my head. I wanted to scream and beg for him to let me go but it all sounded so amazing. I nodded and drooled, begging for him to take me harder   
"heh. I knew you'd be putty in my hands~ demon heat suddenly isn't so filthy~"   
He purred in my ear and sped up, my warm wet insides began to stretch and bend to the will of his cock, both my mind and my sanity to resist dwindling. I let out a desperate moan and lifted my hips. I felt dirty. I felt unsafe and I felt used. But I loved it. Bon continued to bite and hurt me till my first orgasm hit me. No one has made me feel so good so quick and bon was quick to hold down on my slit 

"nono. Sluts never come before they're masters. You have to wait now"   
I whined feeling it was unfair that I couldn’t cum when I pleased but I also felt really turned on by the statement so with the confliction I left it be   
"o-okay... what if I do this"   
I rolled over and kissed bon. He was taken aback before kissing me with passion and eagerness. His thrusts became unbearably fast and I cried out   
"oh god master please let me cum for you already!!!"   
That made him very /very/ happy. He pushed in deep and came inside me, making me pant, adoring my walls being coated with his sticky thick semen, every bone in my body aching for more as it too released over him, he leaned down and licked up the excess semen from my tip before standing   
"I may not be able to give you a pretty impressive branding on your back but I can do one better"   
He walked out for a little while and when he came back it was with a red-hot branding iron with his family crest on it. I jumped and shot back   
"woa woa woa let's not be hasty! C-cmon we can talk about this bon!!!" He walked over and held me down. Tears poured down my face as I yelled at him to get a grip. Soon after I felt the pain singing on my hip. I screamed as it branded me with his marking. It was the most agonizing pain I had ever felt. Once he pulled back he left the room again but this time only for a short while, coming back with a bucket of cool water and a wet cloth   
"here this should take away the burning"   
He snickered and placed it on the burn with a chuckle   
"you sure are lucky I found you~ you could have been picked up by any creep"   
"oh I think he already was"   
Said the disembodied voice before yukio kicked in the door   
"just who do you think you are kidnapping my brother and—BON?!?'   
Mephisto walked in and his jaw dropped. Bon scurried to explain himself but was quickly silenced by mephistos slap   
"get out"   
Bon stumbled on words trying to convey his story but neither boys were having it   
"out"   
He stood and got out of there, mephisto looking like he was about to kill bon. I took a sigh of relief and smiled   
"boy am I glad to see you two--"   
I shut up the moment mephisto glared at me, feeling a cold shiver run up my spine   
"you ran away, worried us sick, made us thought you were kidnapped or worse and the entire time you were playing master and slave with bon?!"   
"n-no I was only abiding to his wishes otherwise he'd hurt me again..."   
Mephisto sighed and took the collar off, picking up my weak and fragile body and walking out, yukio followed, they seemed to be working together. Mephisto opened the door to his room and laid me down on the bed as yukio got to work on the wound on my hip   
"geez..."   
"well? Whats going to happen with it?"   
Yukio rubbed his face and groaned in frustration   
"it's going to scar there is no doubt about that... rin why'd you have to go and get yourself in such a dumb situation... now look at you... I could just cry having to see you like this..."   
I reached out and held his cheek with my hand, a slight whimper escaping past my lips   
"please don’t cry yukio.... I'm okay I'm fine"   
"ni-san... look at what he did to you this is far from fine" 

Mephisto nodded and I looked between the two before raising a brow   
"are you two friends now or something?'   
Mephisto was the first to answer, cutting yukio off abruptly   
"no but we have joined together to find you, and we are re-honoring our previous arrangement about sharing you fairly...,"   
I couldn’t help but smile up at the two knowing that I indeed got them both to myself '   
"you mean it? I get you both no strings attached?!"   
"yes, we realized that with your heat it's going to be a pain in the neck for only one of us to please you, you're going to need a constant supply of sexual release. For about 5 days all you're going to want to do is fuck, sleep and eat so me and yukio both decided it would be wisest if we shared you because we would get tired after so much is required of one person"   
I nod and smile lightly, knowing that I got to have my cake and eat it too but in this case cake is substituted for brutish boys   
"but the moment your heat is over its evey man for himself winner takes all. Which of course is going to be me"   
"shove off! Ni-san will choose me you creepy old pedo!!"   
"take it back you whiny little grade schooler"   
I chuckled and laid back, listening to them fight. On one hand it was annoying but on the other it was humorous and I enjoyed it, eyes slipping shut. I laid my arms out on each side of me and cleared my theoat to get their attention   
"loving time begins now I want my two-big bad doms to come hold me and make me feel better after today's tragic event!'   
They chuckled and scoffed but none the less joined me, cuddling into my sides they quikly fell asleep. I was gone two days thy must not have slept a wink while looking for me   
"after this we need a vacation..."


	7. the great escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rin goes missing, the skull is located and shima gets his shot with rin ^_^ (sorry about the wait)

the room was bathed in an amber tinge when Maphisto and Yukio awoke. The room was laid in tatters and there was no sign of Rin. Both boys were immediately worried about their little demon. Having him so close to stage 2 allowing him to leave now was not only a terrible idea but also dangerous as the young boy would attract some severe attention that he wouldn’t want just yet. Yukio was the first to jump out of the bed with Maphisto following quickly after. The boys first idea was to check the room. By the time that they had finished they had confirmed that Rin was indeed not in the room although, it was already severely obvious that he wasn’t in there in the first place 

"god what in the hell did this?" 

Yukio scratched his head as he looked around at the pure debris of the room. It had almost looked like a tornado hit it. Maphisto bit his lip and growled 

"you don’t think it was that damn hell hound, do you? Think he snuck in and rin tried to fight it while we were asleep and the fight managed out onto the street? If so we need to find rin as soon as we can because with that new scent of his demons would not give him a second glance before pulling him into the back alley and using him how they feel like it" 

Yukio nodded, agreeing with maohistos worry. It was frightening for him too, this was rin his little brother and hopefully his soon to be lover. He wanted no harm to come to the little one. He nodded and grabbed his guns, holstering them as fast as he could as maphisto grabbed his cane and both boys exited onto the busy street, alive and bustling with crowds and waved of people. 

"god we'll never find him like this what the hell?! Why is it so busy now of all times?! Damnit yukio we are going to have to split up. If you find Rin call me." 

Maphisto didn’t have to ask twice as yukio up and left as fast as he could. Maphisto watched him go before taking off into an alley. He opened his coat and pulled out a small black skull with purple eyes. His own eyes flashing a deep shade of purple making the skull tremble. It dropped its jaw and a portal to the underworld emerged. He entered and closed the poral. 

 

-3 hours earlier. Rins POV- 

The night time was a blissful time. No aches no pings of lust it was just cool crisp sheets and the 2 men I loved snuggling into each side of me. My tail wrapped down yukios leg while maphisto gently played with my ear. It wasn’t until I got an incredible and deep hunger. My stomach growled so deeply it woke me up. I whimpered and sat up, holding my stomach as it growled and groaned in anger 

"oh shit... I haven't eaten anything in 2 days... mmmgh" 

I got out of bed and trailed downstairs thinking I would only be a few minutes, grab myself something to eat and get back to my boys. But as I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard a strange set of banging. It was quiet but not undetectable. And it was coming from upstairs where I had come from. I gulped and ascended the stair case once again, stomach reminding me that it was still unhappy and without food but I had to silence it for a little longer, curiosity too much for me to bare 

 

 

"ykio? Maphisto is that you?" 

When there was no answer I had decided it was time to go check it out nothing more was gonna hold me back when the curiosity was eating me like this. I ascended the stairs and made my way into one of maphistos spare rooms, it seemed to be a storage room with boxes and artifacts all over the place. It was crazy and some of the objects had an awful aura around them. Understandably I avoided them like the plague, when I walked deeper into the room I heard an ominous voice from near by 

 

"I see you don’t have the pendant yet" 

I shot around to see Satan in his temporary human form sitting on a large box playing with an old tekke doll 

"nice collection he has here isn't it? Some of these things are my best work, from hexes to good old haunted dolls" 

"why are you here Satan? I'll get the skull when the time is right. For now, go back to hell and rot where you belong" 

He grinned and stood, walking over to me he stood over me and lent forward to examin my eyes. I felt a cold shiver as my eyes changed color 

"there, a gift. I'll be checking in now and again. Do not fail me my son. Your father only has so much time left ticking. Don’t disappoint me" 

My eyes faded back into their natural color. I rubbed them in confusion as he gave a small and obvious devious chuckle, turning back to me he grinned that disgusting untrustworthy grin before cheerily calling out 

"now if you find the skull your eyes will change color and you'll know. Now I'm off. This form can't handle much" 

"wait before you go can you tell your hell hounds to stop attacking me" 

He was gone before I could finish. I huff and growl softly at the empty place where he used to be. I looked around at the boxes and one by one began to open and inspect them. Within an hour I had gone through every box with no progress before going up to the room we slept in and tearing it quietly to shreds. I left no pillow, cane nor bed unturned. When there was no luck I realized. Why would he keep it in his room? It obviously had to be in his office. There was no way that he would leave it where Satan would be able to just grab it. And his office had a force field to protect it from all demonic entities. I gave both boys a kiss on the forehead begore grabbing my temporary sword and leaving quickly. I caught the bus, noticing many of the men on the bus stared and panted at me. i got nervous but managed to get off without being jumped. I ascended the steps to maphistos office and went through the lobby before entering the small room and locking the door. I took a deep breath and began to tear the room to shreds, starting with draws. Before a dark ominous sound of growling caught my attention 

 

"can I help you find something rin or are you just going to continue to tear my brothers office up?" 

I shot around to see amaimon sitting on the table across from me with his arms folded, glaring at me. I gulped as I realized I needed to shut that little bastard up before he could blab to maphisto 

"yeah actually, I was looking for you" 

"in the draws huh? Might have been more obvious to perhaps look in the bigger places where I could fit don’t you think?" 

"well... I don’t know what he might have turned you into. we all know how he likes teasing you" 

"cut the crap okumara what did you really come here for? I may be an idiot but I'm not dumb" 

I click my tongue and sighed. I had no choice at this point. I walked closer and began to unbutton my shirt, letting it drop to the ground as I climbed onto the desk, straddling amaimon 

"I was serious. I came to see you~ I'm approaching stage 2 and I'm feeling the effects of it hard~ won't you help me out? ~~~" 

"stage two will put you in such a deep state of heat that you won't go out looking for a specific person to mate you'll just go out and gladly get taken" 

I growled under my breath and tore open his tattered shirt, kissing his neck and making him groan lightly as I rutted my hips against him desperately 

"are we gonna talk or are we going to fuck because you're only going to get one. And right now, your chances of having sex with me are quickly dwindling" 

He shivered before pulling me closer by my hips. He bit into my neck, tugging down the back of my pants as his tail rubbed my behind before forcing its way inside. I jolted and gasp as my own tail curled 

"now that’s more like it. Like that? Its already so deep inside you and your insides just keep pulling. Damn rin you're making me hungry. Feed my famine" 

He rolled on top, his tail swaying inside me as he pulled down his pants and sliding off the desk to stand in front of me, our hips flush. He groaned as he forced himself inside of me with his tail. I cry out and desperately try to cling to something, scratching his back up as I pant, actually feeling good for the first time. No pain. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a deep tender kiss as his thrusts became unbearable. I panted and pulled his hair as he jerked his tail around, making me shiver and whimper out, he nibbled my ear and growled 

"you know what to say to make me give it to you good..." 

I grin knowing that he was telling me to call him the title that he claimed for himself. I sat up and nipped his ear before muttering in a heavy voice dripping with lust and sexual frustrations 

"ngh yes daddy~ take me just the way you know I like!!" 

He snickered and nipped at my neck leaving it to bleed as he pushed in fully, rubbing his tail against my prostate making my breath hitch and shake 

"that’s my dirty little demon slut moan for daddy while daddy fucks you~ god youre such a filthy slut look at how your entire body is twitching just because I put my tail in your tight little hole. Fucking whore" 

His words were making me crazy. My own tail quivered as he pulled my legs up and pressed them to my chest. He panted and huffed in my ear as he rammed in without mercy. The room began to spin as it filled up with the heavy musk 

"oh... my god daddy please don’t stop" 

My back arched as I pulled him closer, our breaths syncing up with the force and pace of his thrusts. We were melting in our sticky gooey lust. Stage two was nearly upon me and it made sex just that more worth it. I roll over and bend over the table, he grabbed my hair and began to speed up, the sheer force of his thrusts shook and rattled the table, a few items crashing to the floor. I clung to the table as he pushed in fully and suddenly stopped thrusting making me whimper as my boiled orgasm faded 

"don’t worry daddy hasn’t finished stuffing his cock whore. I'm simply making sure that my dirty slut doesn't even try cumming before daddy~ I'll let you cum today but only after daddy has reached his orgasm and coated your filthy insides~" 

I nod in obedience, not ready to say goodbye to the amazing tingling feeling that he was surging through my body. i pant like a horny animal as he leant over me. I could feel his broad chest rubbing against my back as he let out angered and territorial growling in my ear. He went red before gripping my hair and pinning my head down aganst the desk. 

"that’s my good boy... fuck yea take all of daddy inside... im gonna cum r-rin!!" 

He panted and I could feel just how excited he was getting. His need and lust for cum was bubbling up. Before long he slammed his fist into the desk next to my head. I jumped and cried out as he groaned and came inside me. the warm creamy feeling filled my backside up and I was left bent over and drooling as he slowly pulled out. He was still squirting and made extra sure to cover my ass in it 

"mhn that’s better it looked a little blank~" 

He teased before spanking me. That was all it took before I came all over myself. I whimpered and grinded against the desk, panting and trembling as I looked back to him with big eyes, realizing that I was still horny and still needed more even though we had both orgasmed to somewhat satisfaction 

"mmgh daddy can we go again? I still need more. That didn’t fill me up enough I want to burst at the seems with daddy's seed and its killing me feeling so empty!!" 

I lifted my tail but instead of receiving another helping but instead i got a spanking and amaimon pulled my up, claws to his throat, growling in my ear and hissing 

"so, you're saying I'm not satisfying enough for you huh?! I'm not good enough for just one round god damn it? Ill tear you apart I swear. Youd better be grateful about how good I make you feel when we have sex. You don't need a second round and by god you don't need anyone else. Tell maphisto that you want me and maybe I'll think about giving you a second round~" 

I whined and lifted my swinging tail, desperate for a second helping of his cock. I whined and panted as I went to not before hearing a growl 

"would you like me to tell maphisto about what you were just doing with our desperate little in-heat whore? OR you can hand him over and avoid the fuss" 

Amaimon stood up and gave a growl, leaving the room. I panted and laid my tail down. I whined and felt a twitch. Yukio picked me up and took me back home 

"I'm mad at you for not telling us where you went. When we get home, I'm going to let maphisto punish you however he wants" 

He dropped me on the bed and tried calling maphisto, huffing when he wouldn’t answer 

"where the hell did he go that would make his phone out of range?! Damnit. Okay you stay here rin and do not leave or else I will punish you myself and I tell you now you will not like it" 

He groaned and left, locking the door on me. I whimper and toss and turn feeling the heat in my groin I will onto my stomach he whimpered and began to hump the pillow that maphisto used, inhaling the scent of ykio. I whine and gripping the sheets as I let out small whines and yelps of pleasure 

"yukio!! Maphisto!!~ god this is not enough I need more!! More more more!!" 

I panted and drooled, remembering their touch, voices and sounds. I whine and groaned in pleasure, shivering and tearing up 

"I-I need more damnit!! Come on boys please come back fast I really need more" 

I whined as there was a knock at the door I looked up, and whimpered softly, tossing the pillow to the floor   
"I smell a male... I smell pheromones..." 

I grinned and licked my lips, sitting up and grinning, bouncing eagerly on the bed as I realized the scent but it didn’t click who exactly it was, I licked my lips and got up 

"come in!! Please come in its locked from the outside I can't get out but you can come in!!!~~~" 

I panted as the door opened slowly, shima peering in. I felt my heart race as I ached and throbbed, dying of sexual frustration 

"oh, hey rin. Is maohisto around I really need to talk to him asap. It's important" 

"ohhh hey shima~~ come in baby~ they will be back soon until then why dont you come in and play with me huh? ~" 

His jaw dropped as I called him baby. But I felt him smile. He liked huh? It was torture to wait and mess with shima with foreplay 

"baby? Do you like me?... fuck about time~ I've had to hold back loving you for too long, come here my love" 

He shut the door and walked over with a grin. I began to pant and grinned, drooling and biting my lip as he got on top. He slipped off his shirt and kissed my neck 

"oh fuck! Feels so good~ give it to me babe"


End file.
